The Unrecorded Adventure of Three Brave Teams
by Frostmane and Spotty
Summary: Actually, there are 3 categories: Doctor Who, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson! To Manhattan you shall go, to fight a metal foe, the friendships you must keep, and journey in the deep, five more to await your coming, to end the endless running...
1. Prologue

It was 11:30, and Percy was in combat training with Annabeth. Percy was so close. So close to beating her. But just when he had the chance, he stopped. There was an unfamiliar noise, like a bell. Percy snapped out of his daze, to realize that he was not the only that was hearing this. Annabeth's face dropped. As she sprinted to the dining pavilion.

"Annabeth! Wait!" Percy yelled, running after her. As they entered the dining pavilion, Chiron was awaiting them. "Annabeth, what is going on?" Percy demanded.

"You haven't been here long enough to know." Annabeth whispered. "It's only gone off one, and it wasn't good." Annabeth was the bravest person Percy knew. If she is afraid, it must be really bad. A few people looked just as confused as Percy did, but the majority of the Demigods were silent, too terrified to speak. Chiron stood; ready to announce what all the fuss was about, as the last of the Demigods filed in.

"Demigods, as many of you know, this is a time of fear. I have selected a handful of Demigods to fulfill this quest." Chiron began. A few people looked confused. _This is it? I've been on quests before, Percy thought. _But judging by the look of fear on Annabeth's face, there was more to it.

"This will not be an ordinary quest. As I see it, other experts will join you. I have only chosen the best. So with that, will Annabeth, Clarisse, Percy, and Grover step forward?" The four teens approached Chiron.

"I will let you see the oracle now." Chiron finished. "The rest of you can carry on with your activities." The crowd slowly waked back to their activities.

* * *

The room was dusty, and Percy tried hard not to cough. Chiron left them, as they were the only ones to know what the oracle was to say. Grover looked scared, but Clarisse and Annabeth looked determined. Determined to complete the quest.

They stood around the oracle, and it slowly began to talk.

_To Manhattan you shall go,_

_To defeat a metal foe,_

_The friendships you must keep,_

_And journey in the deep,_

_Five more to await your coming, _

_To end the endless running._

The oracle stopped. The room, silent. No one knew what to say. Partly confused, partly excited, they all shuffled out of the room.

"Well, it looks like we have a long ride ahead of us!" Annabeth said.

"How are we going to get there?" Grover asked.

"I think we should go like we always tend to go." Percy suggested. "Taxi!"

"But a taxi could take a while to come!" Clarisse reminded everyone.

"Right, for the meantime, let's go talk to Chiron."

* * *

Chiron was waiting down by the river, skipping stones. When the sound of gravel crunching traveled to his ears, he turned, and waved.

Percy was the first to talk. "Chiron, the oracle said that five more are to await our coming. What exactly does that mean?"

"That is easy. Do you remember when I was talking, and I said that many more experts were going to join you along the way?" Chiron answered. Everyone nodded. "There will be five experts."

"How do we know we can trust them?" Clarisse questioned.

"Although you have never met them, I have met with Dumbledore before." Chiron said.

"Dumbledore? Who's that?" Grover asked.

"The Headmaster of a very good school. A school for people, with unusual talents, like yourselves." Chiron explained. "I would trust Dumbledore with my life."

"Good enough for me." Grover said.

"Chiron, we need to get to Manhattan, which is where we will meet with the experts." Percy pushed.

"And I have asked for a taxi to pick you up. It should come in about ten minutes? Yes, ten minutes." Chiron answered.

"Ok, so what should we do while we wait?" Annabeth sighed, looking very eager to get going.

"Overlook what the oracle said, one more time. You must be prepared to fight a horrid thing, if necessary." Chiron said.

"Everyone, let's talk it over at my cabin." Percy insisted. "I'm the only one, so we don't need to worry about people trying to eavesdrop on us."

The walk to the cabin was silent. As they reached the door, Percy took the handle, and gestured for everyone to walk in, while he held the door. Once everyone was in the room, they began the conversation.

"Ok, so we know that we have to go to Manhattan, and that we will be meeting up with five people, someone named Dumbledore probably, or someone that he mentors." Percy started.

Everyone nodded, and Annabeth followed. "We are going to be fighting something, probably something that we have never seen before. Something from another world?"

Everyone agreed, and then Grover spoke. "And we know that because it said a metal foe. That sounds like it could be a robot or something!"

Eyes looked at Grover, confused. "Well, if they are metal, I can chew on them!" Grover said, excitedly.

Percy sighed, "Grover, they probably won't be very friendly."

"Oh. That's a little less exciting." Grover replied.

Clarisse cleared her throat, "journey in the deep, what do you think that's all about?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. "I have no idea. I guess we will have to wait and see." Percy exclaimed.

"Finally, end the endless running. What are we running for, the creature?" Clarisse asked. "We haven't met the creature yet, so it can't be endless for us."

"Good point. Maybe the other people have been running from this thing for a long time." Annabeth guessed.

"What about friendships you must keep?" Grover reminded everyone.

"I'm not trusting anyone, until I meet them." Percy said, darkly.

"Agreed." Clarisse said, nodding.

"Well, everyone. Our ride is here." Percy notified. He pointed to an ancient looking yellow taxi.

Grover sighed. "Fine, if we have to."

With that, they all filed out of Percy's cabin, and into the taxi, which sped off into the blazing sunny day.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor were walking into the TARDIS. The Doctor took one last look at stern, Elizabeth the 1st, before he followed Rose. As soon as the doors shut, they burst out into laughter.

"_I am not amused_." Rose imitated, between breaths.

"She banished us!" The Doctor laughed. "I've been banished from England!"

"Isn't that bad?" Rose asked.

"Nah, its fine. I kinda always wanted to get banned from somewhere. Now I have!"

"You're an idiot." Rose said, shaking her head.

"But I'm fun to be around. Where should we go next?" The doctor questioned, quickly changing subjects. "I know!" He yelled, answering the question himself.

"Where?" Rose continued.

"It's a surprise."

After a few pumps, a twist of a handle, and the press of a button, the TARDIS began to move, making the miraculous sound it always makes. After a few seconds, it stopped. "Well, go look outside, meet the neighbors!" The doctor suggested.

The sight outside was like nothing Rose had ever seen. She had been to so many places, so many planets, but this. This was different. It was a castle. Not any castle. It was Hogwarts. Roses jaw dropped. "I thought you said Hogwarts didn't exist?"

"Well, it does." He admitted. "If I tell everyone Harry Potter is real, they always go ballistic. So I try to keep it a little secret."

"Would it be weird if I told them how it all ended?" Rose whispered.

"Um, yes. Let's not say that we are from the future." The doctor responded. "Now, we are here for a reason." He held up the psychic paper he always carried around with him. On it, there was a note: _Get to Hogwarts. _"And I think that we should go and find out why."

They walked down the long corridor, until they found the Great Hall. They opened the huge doors, to see that all the students and teachers were eating dinner. It was then, that they realized that they probably needed to be a student or teacher to not get noticed as much as they did at that moment. The whole room was quiet. Necks turned to stare, and everyone looked either confused or scared.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Um, hello! I'm The Doctor, and this is Rose, my companion." Rose gave a little wave.

Someone in the crowd yelled, "Doctor who?"

"Just The Doctor, if you will." He replied.

"How did he get in? He's not even a teacher!" Someone else exclaimed.

"Well, um, you see, well, can I speak to the person in charge?" The Doctor stuttered.

Dumbledore stood up. "I assume that you want to make this private?"

"Yes please." The Doctor replied.

"Everyone, enjoy the rest of your meals, I will be having a private conversation in my office." Dumbledore announced.

The Doctor and Rose followed Dumbledore, out of the Great Hall, and up the stairs.

* * *

Everyone filed into the room, Dumbledore leading, with Rose and the Doctor walking slowly, observing all the moving pictures, and objects in the room.

"It all looks so real." Rose whispered, thinking only the Doctor could hear.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Dumbledore answered. Rose's eyes grew wide. "But then again, why wouldn't it?" Dumbledore smiled. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, first of all, I have a question." The Doctor said. Dumbledore nodded. "What has happened at Hogwarts lately?"

"Do you know of Harry Potter?" The Doctor nodded. "He has just recently witnessed Voldemort come back. He is in his fifth year."

"Oh, ok, so it's a little, busy." The Doctor replied. "Anyways, something is off, in the world. My, spaceship, of sorts, has landed me here, and my job is to figure out why."

"Hmm. I see. Would that be the blue box we passed coming here?"

"Yes. You see, I face a lot of things." The Doctor began.

"What kind of, things?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Well, aliens of sorts. Daleks, Cybermen, Oods, everything you could possibly think of that is alien. Anyways, I think, there is something wrong, in the world, and I need help. It is something I cannot do alone. Maybe, the best students?" The Doctor continued.

"I see. For the best students, to come and help you. To pull them out of school. But to help the world. Hmmm." Dumbledore mumbled to himself. The Doctor leaned his head in, to hear him better. "How does that spaceship of yours work? It looks so small!"

"Oh, well, you know, it's bigger on the inside!

"Naturally. Let's go to the Gryffindor common room. It will be there, that you will find who you are looking for."

* * *

They all approached the door to the Common room, but were stopped by a horrible sound. Someone, trying to sing, was failing miserably. "Bubblenickers." Dumbledore said.

"Wait, I will break this glass. Just watch." A fat lady, with a baby pink dress, and dark make-up, held a crystal goblet. She sang a note, incredibly high, and out of her range, that it came out as a screech. Rose and the Doctor held their hands to their ears.

When she realized that it probably was not going to break, she smashed it into the wall next to her. "Aha! Look at my voice!"

"Bubblenickers." Dumbledore repeated.

"Fine." She said, sighing. The door/frame opened, to reveal a room, hidden to anyone that was not in Gryffindor.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor said. Rose looked down. Not that long ago, her Doctor regenerated. _Fantastic_. That was his favorite word to use.

They all walked down the short hall, to see many students, talking, laughing, and some, doing homework. Everyone froze when they saw Dumbledore. "Hey, it's the weird guy from dinner!" One whispered. "What does he want with us?" Said another.

"Sorry to interrupt, students," Dumbledore began. "This young man is looking for a couple students to help him with a,_ task_." He continued, putting emphasis on the word 'task'. "Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore called.

Hermione Granger, was one of the few people doing homework. She looked up in surprise. "The Doctor was wondering if he could, borrow you, for a moment?" Dumbledore asked politely. Nervous, she stood up, and slowly walked over to the Doctor.

"What kind of _help_ do you need, sir?"

"Ms. Granger is one of the smartest students I know. She will be of aid to you, I assume?" Dumbledore answered.

"Ah, yes. Smartness. Something everyone needs." The Doctor commented.

"Will you go fetch Mr. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter for me?" Dumbledore asked Fred Weasley. He nodded, and hustled over to the boy's dorms. A minute later, both Ron and Harry approached the Doctor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm actually going to meet Harry Potter!" Rose exclaimed in a low whisper.

"These three are the smartest, most brave students I know at the moment." Dumbledore said, proudly.

"Perfect. Well, let's go!"

* * *

Dumbledore followed the Doctor and Rose out of the commons, and the trio suspiciously followed. The Doctor and Rose opened the doors to the blue box, and the three students gaped at the sight. It was bigger on the inside.

They all froze. The Doctor ran to the door. "Well? Are you coming?"

"It's bloody bigger on the inside!" Ron remarked.

"Yes, yes, I know. TARDIS. That's her name. Stands for Time And Relevant Dimensions In Space. Now come on! We're going on an adventure!"

"I'm going." Harry decided, and walked into the TARDIS .

"Same." Ron said, following Harry.

Hermione sighed, "We're definitely going to die this time." She then walked into the TARDIS, and shut the door after her.

Dumbledore smiled, as the blue machine began to fade. "I have a feeling we will see each other again, Doctor." He chuckled, as he strolled back to his office.

**Hope you enjoy, please review!**


	2. Step 1

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Clarisse were crushed together in the yellow cab, with Grover's face smushed against the window. The car smelled of mildew, and there was no air conditioning to cool the summer heat. Screech! The driver slammed on the breaks, to stop from hitting a tree. Everyone in the car jerked forward. The driver wasn't exactly what everyone expected, and wanted. In fact, Percy would go as far to say, that the driver, wasn't a driver. It was more like a skeleton, which was blind, and had never laid eyes on a steering wheel.

Annabeth bit her lip, to keep from screaming out. As much as she loved adventures, when it came to skeletons driving a car really fast down an abandoned road, she kinda freaked. (Not that it had ever happened before...) After about three hours of the constant jerking forward, backwards, sideways, and the occasional falling on the floor, the taxi stopped in front of a hotel, The Lowell Hotel, rating about a 4.5 in all the guide books stuffed in the car.

"Um, thanks for the ride, Mr. um?" Percy began.

"Bones." The skeleton replied. "Mr. Bones."

Clarisse and Grover exchanged glances at each other. "Oh, sorry. Thank you Mr. Bones." Percy apologized. The skeleton rolled up the window, and drove away, soon to blend in with the other taxis on the busy road.

Annabeth was the first to say anything. "Step One: I think we should go in, and see if there are any rooms available."

"Ya, I wanna see if they have any cans I can eat!" Grover said, a little too excited.

"Calm down boy, I think we should wait until we are in the room, and maybe not even then." Percy said flatly. Grover glared at him, as they walked toward the fancy glass doors, with doormen in suits. Both men nodded, to show their politeness. Annabeth gave a little wave, to the one on the left, and he smiled, turning a little pink. This made Annabeth turn pink in the cheeks as well.

Percy rolled his eyes, put his arm around Annabeth, and gave a stern stare at the doorman, as they walked into hotel. Everyone froze, as they let the cool air surround them. As they all walked up to the front desk, Percy stopped right in his tracks. He turned to look the three teens. "We didn't reserve a room or anything!"

"You'll be fine!" Annabeth whispered.

Percy turned back around, to face the man. "I would say good afternoon, but it is clearly night, so good night!" said the cheesy man at the front desk. Probably wanting a little laugh, all four demigods gave a little fake giggle. "How may I be of service to you on this fine night?"

"Um, well, we didn't reserve a room ahead of time, but we were wondering if you have any room that is not in use?" Percy asked with confidence.

The man pressed his lips together, obviously annoyed at Percy. "Let me go get my manager." He walked away, stiffly, like he had been sitting on that chair for days.

Annabeth walked over to Percy, held his hand, and whispered something in his ear. Percy looked surprised, as he turned his head to face Annabeth.

The manager came out of a room, and walked over to Percy and Annabeth. He took a second to examine them. Teenagers, was probably the only thought that came to the old man's head. Teenagers were immature, irresponsible, and messy. Surely he would not let them into his hotel.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "You want a room?" he said with a smile, forced onto the wrinkly face.

"Um, ya, sorry it's sudden, but we really need a room." Annabeth explained.

"Oh?" he said, not buying the story. It was kind of hard walking into a hotel, as teenagers, with no parents, no reservation, and probably no cash. "I'm sorry, but you have to be at least twenty on years old to rent a room by yourself, he said, with an as a matter of factly tone.

This time, Grover stepped forward, and pulled out a credit card. "I am twenty two, sir, and I am responsible for these children." Clarisse rolled her eye.

"Hmm. I see, nonetheless, that does not change the fact that we do not have any open rooms right now." The manager apologized. Grover raised his eyebrows, looking like he was going to kick the man in the face with his hooves.

Annabeth stepped forward. "I'll take it from here, Grover." She whispered, pulling out some shiny coins from her pocket. When they were in clear sight, Percy could see that they were Drachmas, probably about 20 of them. The manager looked them, then held out his hands.

"Very well. Right this way." He led them to an elevator. "I think you will enjoy rooms 201 and 202, one for the ladies, and one for you." He gave the room keys to Percy. "Enjoy your stay!" With that, he walked off to the room he was in before.

When he was gone, and the elevator doors were completely shut, the four broke into conversation. "Step one complete." Annabeth exclaimed with a relieved sigh.

"Annabeth where did you get that many Drachmas?" Clarisse asked.

"Before we all left to Percy's cabin, I talked to Chiron, just for a few seconds. He gave me a few Drachmas, and a couple other things he said that might come in handy." Annabeth answered.

"Like what? Percy pushed.

"I don't know, actually." She held out a small purse, that didn't look like it could hold much. "Chiron said that when we needed something it would appear."

"Can I hold it?" Grover continued. She handed the purse over to Grover, who immediately opened it. "Hmm, it looks bigger on the inside!"

"Forgive me if that is not the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Percy interrupted, "but the elevator has opened." They all filed out of the small space, and walked quickly down the hall, to find their rooms.

Once found, Percy handed one key to Annabeth. "Be careful." He said, softly. "If you need anything, come and get me, ok?"

Annabeth nodded. Clarisse looked at Grover, and they both rolled their eyes. "I will." She answered, pulling Percy into a brief hug. "Good night."

"Good night." And with that, Grove and Percy unlocked door #201, and Annabeth opened #202. The next day could be full of any surprise.

**Please Review, I want to know if this is any good :) **


End file.
